In a copending application (filed concurrently herewith), entitled "7-OXABICYCLO(2.2.1)HEPTANE ANALOGS", compounds of the formula ##STR2## are disclosed wherein R.sub.1 is lower alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl or alkynyl; R.sub.2 is lower alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; A is --CH.sub.2 --CH.dbd.CH-- or a single bond; X is CH.sub.2, CH(CH.sub.3) or C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and n is an integer from 0 to 9, with the proviso that when A is a single bond, n is an integer from 1 to 9. These compounds have been found to be inhibitors of the enzyme arachidonic acid cyclooxygenase and as such are useful as antiinflammatory agents in that they prevent the formation of various prostaglandins.
In European Patent Application No. 823068689 to Wakatsuka 2-amino-4-phenylthio-phenol compounds and their analogs are disclosed having utility as inhibitors of both 5-lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase. New compounds effective as "dual inhibitors", i.e. inhibitors of both arachidonic acid enzymes 5-lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase, would be a useful addition to the art.